Série de courts oneshots
by Mim's Lullaby
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique, série de courts one-shots sans prétention. Shonen-aï. Golden Pair - Tezuka/Fûji - Ryoma/Kintaro
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Mim's Lullaby!

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Prince of Tennis ne m'appartiennent pas (J'aimerai bien qu'il me donne Ryoma et Kin-chan T^T)

**Pairing: **Eiji x Oishi et Shishido x Otori

**Rating: K**

**Note : **C'est un UR, je pense. J'ai écrit cette rapide et courte chose sans prétention sur un défi lancé à moi-même avec le thème "accusé de réception". J'avais envie d'écrire au moins une fois sur ce couple (Eiji x Oishi), c'est chose faite même si je n'en suis pas fière U.U Mais ça peut toujours vous faire passer le temps! ;D C'est simple et inutile mais c'est des relations entre garçons donc homophobe s'abstenir, vous connaissez la chanson. Bonne lecture si je puis dire -^.^-

* * *

**Défi 1: Accusé de réception**

Eiji soupira lourdement. Pourquoi fallait-il précisément aujourd'hui que son portable ait un bug monumental ? C'était vraiment problématique. Il devait se mettre d'accord sur un rendez-vous avec Oishi aujourd'hui pour s'entraîner à une nouvelle tactique de double et son portable refusait d'envoyer ses textos !

Et comme par hasard il n'avait plus de forfait pour appeler, seulement pour les sms. Comme par hasard, il était dehors, au court de tennis de rue, et il n'avait pas une seule pièce pour une cabine téléphonique. Enfin, alors que d'habitude il y avait toujours des joueurs de collèges rivaux, aujourd'hui il n'y avait évidemment personne qu'il connaissait.

-Moooooh stupide portable ! Comment je vais faire pour retrouver Oishi moi ?

Parce qu'il faut aussi dire qu'avant que son portable n'ait décidé d'embêter le monde –enfin surtout lui- Oishi l'avait prévenu qu'il n'était pas chez lui et qu'en attendant de se fixer un rendez-vous, il faisait les courses. Le retrouver était impossible. Super. Et ils avaient un match terriblement important demain ! C'était LE match –non-officiel- pour désigner la meilleure Golden Pair ! L'équipe de Rikkaidai et celle de Shitenhoji les avait défiés, mais Eiji voulait à tout prix gagner contre toutes, en particulier celle de Hyotei. Shishido et Otori étaient les premiers à les avoir défiés et il voulait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment les battre à plate couture !

Ne trouvant pas de solution à son épineux problème, Eiji s'amusa à envoyer tout et n'importe quoi comme message à son partenaire, de toute manière rien ne s'envoyait. Sans plus faire attention à ce qu'il écrivait, il songea brièvement que ce serait chouette si Oishi et lui pouvaient faire la synchro à distance. Ainsi ils pourraient facilement se retrouver ! Ca c'était une idée de génie ! Il fallait qu'il essaye sur le champ !

_Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Je suis lààààà ! Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Tu me reçois? Court-de-te-nnis de-rue! OIIIIISHIIIIII! Entends mon appeeeeel !_

Par message, pendant qu'il récitait mentalement cette litanie, il écrivit avec un espoir un « Fais synchro avec moi pour qu'on se retrouve :D » mais évidemment le message ne fut pas envoyé. Aucun accusé de réception. C'était désespérant. Cependant il ne perdait espoir ! Ainsi il s'occupa de longues minutes avec ses tentatives télépathique tout en pianotant des âneries sur son portable.

« To : Oishi

Si la synchro marche pas, je suis aux courts de tennis de rue ! Tu sais, ceux où vont souvent les Fudomine ! »

« To : Oishi

Mon portable buuuuuuuuuug ! T.T »

« To : Oishi

Je t'aime ! =3 »

Pas d'accusé de réception. Encore heureux.

_Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi._

« To : Oishi

Sors avec moi partenaire ! :D »

« To : Oishi

J'étais sérieux. Tu le sauras jamais mais je t'aime depuis qu'on a commencé les doubles ensemble. »

_Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi._

« To : Oishi

Ou peut-être depuis que mes hormones se sont réveillés en fait. Mais toi c'est pas pareil…Je suis vraiment amoureux de toi ! »

« To : Oishi

Je n'oserai jamais te dire ça ! XP Mais je me demande ce que tu me répondrais si je te l'annonçait sérieusement…»

_Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi. Oishi._

-Hey ! Eiji !

-On a retrouvé ton partenaire, Kikumaru !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bordeaux releva subitement la tête et croisa le regard de Shishido, Otori et Oishi de l'autre côté des deux courts. Il secoua les mains tout en les saluant bruyamment ce qui fit soupirer, il le vit, Shishido. Eiji sourit, heureux de son exploit qu'il lui faudrait raconter à ses amis. La télépathie ça marchait vachement ! Il détourna cependant le regard quand il sentit son portable vibrait. Un message ?

-Kikumaru ? Youhou ça va, mec ?

-Tu es tout pâle, Kikumaru-kun.

-Eiji, ça va ?

Et effectivement Eiji avait blanchit à vue d'œil. Il se retourna avec le pire sourire crispé qu'Oishi lui ait vu, au point que même la paire de Hyotei en grimaça.

-O-Oishi tu-tu as reçu tous mes messages ?

-Hein ? Euh seulement jusqu'au « si la synchro marche pas, je suis aux courts de tennis de rue », après j'ai croisé Shishido-san et Otori-kun et on est directement venu là. Répondit le brun tout en fouillant dans sa poche à la recherche de son portable.

-Mais maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai que j'en ais reçu pleins d'autres-

-NE REGARDE PAS ! Cria subitement Eiji en se jetant sur le portable qu'avait sorti Oishi, les faisant tout deux tomber à terre sous les regards surpris de la paire de Hyotei.

Pendant que la Golden Pair de Seigaku se battait, l'un pour détruire le portable d'Oishi, l'autre pour le sauver, Shishido et Otori se reculèrent jusqu'au muret sur lequel avait attendu Eiji et observèrent le combat avec attention. Otori riait sous le soupire exaspéré de Shishido. D'ailleurs celui-ci remarqua le portable d'Eiji, laissé à l'abandon et le prit pour le lui rendre quand le portable vibra. Il avait vraiment eut l'intention d'appeler Eiji sans rien regarder pour le lui rendre, cependant, son regard se dirigea automatiquement sur le « accusé de réception » qui s'effaça, laissant la place à la liste des messages envoyés.

Shishido se mit à rire sous le regard cette fois-ci étonné d'Otori.

-Shishido-san ?

Celui-ci se calma en montrant le portable d'Eiji qu'Otori observa avant de rougir et de s'offusquer.

-Shishido-san ! On ne fouille pas dans les affaires privées des autres !

-Arrête de faire chier, j'ai pas fait exprès ! Mais à ton avis, combien de temps avant qu'ils se mettent ensemble ces deux là ?

Otori se calma face au sourire moqueur de son partenaire et finit par sourire à son tour, amusé lui aussi par la situation.

-Aussi longtemps que nous.

-Moi je dirai plus.

-Pas faux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur:** Mim's Lullaby!

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Prince of Tennis ne m'appartiennent pas T.T

**Pairing: **Tezuka x Fûji

**Rating: **K

**Note 1: **C'est toujours du shonen-aï, homophobe toujours s'abstenir même si franchement ils font rien de méchant dans mes défis! XD Donc 2ème défi lancé à moi-même sur le thème de "Rentrer chez soi". One-shot sans prétention, toujours inutile et court. Il y en a un troisième après mais ce sera le dernier, ne vous inquiétez pas après j'arrêterai de vous ennuyer avec mes écrits inutiles et laisserait le forum tranquille! Bonne lecture quand même! :)

* * *

**Défi 2: "Rentrer chez soi"**

-Tu rentres chez toi ?

-Non.

-Pourtant c'est bien le chemin de ta maison non, Fûji ?

-Oui, c'est le cas.

-Mais tu ne vas pas chez toi ?

-Non.

-Et puis-je savoir où tu vas ?

-A la maison.

Tezuka soupira en fermant fortement les yeux, se massant les tempes quelques secondes. Fûji arrêta sa marche et se retourna vers lui, son éternel sourire sagement collé au visage. Le masque de Fûji ? Sa véritable nature ? Seul lui le savait. Personne ne pouvait se vanter de deviner les pensées du prodige de Seigaku, même pas lui.

-Ca va Tezuka ?

-Oui, non. Fûji, si tu vas à ta maison, tu rentres bien chez toi, non ?

-Non. Je ne considère pas ma maison comme mon chez-moi, Tezuka…Répondit mystérieusement le châtain aux yeux bleus foncé, comme si c'était une évidence.

Tezuka fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que Fûji ne se sentait pas bien chez lui, non, en fait, cela l'étonnait vu l'amour fraternel qu'il portait à son petit frère, Yûta, et même envers sa sœur aînée. Alors pourquoi diable disait-il qu'il ne se sentait pas chez lui ? Connaissant Fûji, le capitaine de Seigaku se doutait que cela n'avait rien d'anodin. Fûji se sentait parfaitement chez lui, il essayait juste de lui transmettre un message de façon détournée, chose typiquement "Fûjieste" maintenant qu'il y pensait. Seulement les devinettes de Fûji étaient toujours un véritable défi à relever.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Son rival sourit un peu plus, amusé, et recommença à marcher. Tezuka lui emboita le pas, attentif à son petit manège. C'est qu'il semblait trouver la situation vraiment amusante, son mystérieux ami. Fûji avait toujours été mystérieux à ses yeux, comme une énigme qui vous filait toujours entre les doigts quand vous pensez avoir trouvé la solution et qui vous obsède. Oui, Tezuka s'était toujours demandé qui était vraiment Fûji Syuusuke. C'était l'un des buts de sa vie, l'une de ses obsessions, de trouver la réponse. Car, comme pour une énigme, tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé la solution, il n'arrêterait pas d'y penser.

-Tezuka…L'appela doucement le concerné de ses pensées, penses-tu que lorsqu'on aime une personne, tant qu'on est avec elle, on se sent tout le temps bien ?

La question n'avait rien avoir avec leur conversation précédente, chose qui intrigua quelques secondes Tezuka avant qu'il ne réfléchisse sérieusement à une réponse. Après tout, s'il y avait bien un lien entre cette question et ce problème du « chez soi », Fûji le démontrerait bien assez tôt.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment…Mais je suppose que oui.

-Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux Tezuka ? Se moqua gentiment Fûji et le châtain à lunettes se sentit légèrement rougir d'embarras. Mais cela disparut bien vite.

-Non. Puis il rajouta avec un petit sourire. Peut-être bien plus tard. J'ai tout mon temps.

-Tu parles comme un vieux, Tezuka.

-Fûji…Grimaça le capitaine, exaspéré que son attitude sérieuse et mature lui rapporte sans arrêt des remarques sur son âge.

-Moi je l'ais déjà été ! Ajouta vivement le prodige sans se retourner, d'une voix joyeuse, coupant court aux plaintes de son capitaine.

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils, surpris. C'était rare que Fûji dévoile des informations personnelles. Tezuka ne put s'empêcher d'être curieux, même si cela ne se voyait pas d'un point de vue extérieur. Il fixait le dos de Fûji avec insistance et malgré le silence et le fait que Fûji ne le voit pas, il comprit sa question muette et décida d'y répondre.

-Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'était il y a trois ans maintenant. Le reste je le garde pour moi !

-Je vois…Mais en quoi est-ce que cela à un rapport avec le fait de te sentir ou non chez toi ?

Fûji s'arrêta soudainement de marcher et fit face à Tezuka, son sourire amusé toujours présent. Le capitaine de Seigaku avait beau être le plus grand des deux, des fois Fûji le déstabilisait plus que le contraire.

-Voyons Tezuka, je pensais que tu aurais compris. Quand on est amoureux, on se sent partout chez soi, du moment qu'on est avec la personne aimée. C'est cela que ça veut dire.

-Oh, je vois, tu ne te sens chez toi qu'avec la personne aimée donc c'est normal que quand tu rentres à ta maison tu ne te sentes pas chez toi…Fûji…Soupira avec exaspération Tezuka en replaçant ses lunettes. Tu aurais tout simplement pu me répondre que tu rentrais chez toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as tourné la conversation dans ce sens.

-Peut-être que j'avais juste envie de me confier…Sourit Fûji avant de se remettre à marcher dans les ruelles.

Tezuka reprit le pas, un peu décontenancé, et finit par rattraper son ami, marchant côte à côte avec lui.

-Et bien…Merci de ta confiance…Finit par dire Tezuka, embarrassé, alors que Fûji se mettait à rire, se moquant une fois de plus de lui.

Ils arrivèrent à l'embrochement où ils devaient se séparer, devant le quartier de Fûji. Celui de Tezuka était encore un peu plus loin. Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher en silence. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'hôpital dans lequel Tezuka s'était fait examiné, les flocons n'avaient pas cessé de tomber, lentement. Fûji ferma son parapluie, dans quelques mètres, il n'en aurait plus besoin. Les flocons blancs s'accrochèrent à leurs cheveux et ils regardèrent un moment ce phénomène naturel, sereinement. Fûji en attrapa un et l'observa fondre en quelques secondes au creux de sa paume. Puis il finit par se retourner vers Tezuka.

-Tezuka, avant de partir, je peux te demander un service ? C'est assez important, j'aimerai que tu acceptes, si tu le veux bien.

La voix douce et grave de Fûji s'était presque transformée en un murmure à la fin de sa phrase. Tezuka n'hésita pas une seconde, bien qu'étonné de la demande. Il ferait tout pour son ami, tant que ce n'était pas de boire l'une des boissons infectes d'Inui.

-Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Fûji parut ravi de sa réponse.

-Très bien. Ecartes-les bras et ne bouges pas. Et surtout, quoique je fasse, ne pose pas de question.

Malgré l'étrange demande du prodige, Tezuka hocha lentement la tête, acceptant les conditions et écartant légèrement les bras. Il se demandait bien quelle idée farfelue était passée par la tête du mystérieux jeune homme. Il eut très vite la réponse.

Fûji se jeta dans ses bras et l'étreint de toutes ses forces, la tête dans son écharpe, les yeux fermés. Tezuka devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Si tout d'abord il fut tendu, gêné et mal à l'aise face à leur soudaine proximité, au fil des secondes il se détendit, trouvant le poids chaud contre son torse rassurant, presqu'agréable, bien qu'un peu déplacé. Hormis Eiji, rare était les gens qui se permettaient tant de familiarité avec lui, il n'était pas habitué.

Hésitant, il se demanda un moment si Fûji avait besoin de réconfort et si oui ou non il devait réagir. Puis il se souvint que le prodige lui avait interdit de bouger malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait faire. Se torturant mentalement, Tezuka finit par prendre finalement le risque d'étreindre à son tour l'autre joueur, lui frottant ou tapotant le dos maladroitement, ne savant pas trop comment s'y prendre pour le rassurer et lui redonner le moral. Fûji finit par rire, rire étouffé dans l'écharpe de Tezuka dans laquelle il avait le visage et relâcha son étreinte. Il ne s'éloigna cependant que peu de lui et resta à le fixer avec un sourire que le capitaine de Seigaku aurait qualifié de mélancolique. Il se demanda s'il avait ou non échoué à aider son ami à aller mieux.

-Merci Tezuka…Finit par annoncer le prodige de son éternelle voix douce, bien qu'un peu plus basse que d'habitude.

Mais pour il ne savait quelle raison, le châtain à lunettes était sûr que ce remerciement était on ne peut plus sincère. Une impression. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, Fûji se hissa jusqu'à son visage, ses bras entourant son cou avant d'approcher sa bouche de son oreille. Tezuka n'avait même pas eut le temps de réagir. Gêné, il frissonna instinctivement du souffle chaud dans son cou et n'osait rien dire, totalement perdu par les gestes de Fûji.

-Je vais te confier un secret Tezuka…Commença à chuchoter le prodige. Tu es le seul qui sera au courant…Veux-tu l'entendre ?

Toujours aussi perplexe, Tezuka se sentit néanmoins hocher automatiquement la tête.

-Quand je suis dans tes bras comme à l'instant…j'ai l'impression d'être chez moi…

-Qu- ?

Mais le prodige était déjà parti, aussi vif que le vent qui se leva à l'instant. Dans la rue, Fûji se retourna une dernière fois et lui sourit en le saluant de la main avant de disparaître par un portail, dans le jardin de sa maison. Tezuka soupira, se massant l'arrête du nez en soulevant ses lunettes. Quel casse-tête ce mec alors !

-Tu aurais pu juste me le dire directement, Fûji. Souffla-t-il dans le silence de la ruelle, jetant un regard exaspéré à la maison de son ami.

Mais c'était Fûji. Il faisait toujours tout de manière détournée. Parce qu'il était mystérieux et compliqué. Il reconnaissait bien là son énigme personnelle, son obsession.

Tezuka reprit sa marche avec un petit sourire. Il faudra qu'ils s'expliquent demain.

* * *

(Le passage ci-dessous n'est pas nécessaire au one-shot mais il peut être rajouter. Une sorte de bonus.)

Adossé contre la porte d'entrée, la tête levée contre le plafond, Fûji se laissa descendre à terre le long de la porte avec un soupir. Et voilà, c'était fait. Mais quel idiot ! Ca faisait trois ans qu'il se taisait, pourquoi était-ce sorti maintenant ? _Sûrement parce que tu sais que cette année est ta dernière chance. Après tu ne le verras sûrement plus, à part de loin. _Souffla perfidement une petite voix dans sa tête. Elle n'avait pas tort d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Raaaah !

-Syusuuke ? Le jeune homme que tu as planté dehors, c'est « le » fameux… ? Demanda sa sœur aînée en arrivant vers lui en tablier, sourire aux lèvres.

Elle, elle les avait espionnés de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

-Oui c'est Tezuka, onee-san. Finit par sourire le dit Syusuuke, amusé malgré tout par l'attitude de sa sœur. Le fameux capitaine de Seigaku-

-Non, non, je ne parlais pas de ça ! Le coupa la jeune femme avec son sourire malicieux tout en s'accroupissant en face de lui sur le pas de la porte.

-C'est lui que tu attends depuis trois ans non ? Fit-elle sur un ton de conspiratrice. J'ai vu la scène, c'était adorable, tu lui as dit ?

Le prodige de Seigaku soupira, toujours avec le sourire, sa sœur l'avait grillé en beauté ! C'était peut-être la seule personne au monde qui arrivait à parfaitement le cerner. Syusuuke se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux et évita le regard de sa sœur.

-Oui, en quelque sorte…

-Mais c'est génial ! S'extasia son aînée en lui prenant les mains et en le tirant pour le mettre debout. Allez viens je vais te faire un succulent dîner pour fêter ça !

Le plus jeune des deux eut envie de la stopper mais c'était chose impossible à faire. Une fois que sa sœur était lancée plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il songea que lui aussi aurait bien aimé être enthousiaste. Enfin il verrait bien la réaction de Tezuka demain…

_Je ne sais pas si j'ai hâte ou non d'être demain…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur:** Mim's Lullaby!

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Prince of Tennis ne m'appartiennent pas (même si j'aimerai beaucoup avoir les deux super rookies! X3)

**Pairing: **Kintaro x Ryoma ! (ne me demandez pas pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de ce couple, c'est mon favori et je n'en démordrais pas U.U)

**Rating: T** (on va dire, j'ai toujours du mal avec les ratings ==")

**Note 1: **C'est un UA! Tout simplement parce que ça ne suit pas du tout l'histoire de Prince of Tennis. Celui-là n'est pas un défi, c'est ce qui est sorti de ma tête après que j'ai regardé la saison 2 (donc Shin POT) avant la saison 1 (chose totalement logique n'est-ce pas?) et que je suis tombée sous le charme de Kintaro Tooyama. Même s'il n'a pas beaucoup de succès le pauvre petit U.U M'en fous je t'aiiime! Bref. C'est aussi un one-shot inutile, sans prétention, plus long et je n'en suis pas non plus très fière mais je voulais à tout prix écrire sur mon couple préféré puisque je ne trouve pas de fic sur eux et que je ne suis pas assez bonne en anglais pour traduire celle anglaise. Donc c'est chose faite -^.^- Dernier écrit de cette série! Bonne lecture :)

[Techniquement c'est relu et corrigé mais je n'ais pas de bêta alors je vous prie de m'excuser pour toute faute (et il doit y en avoir) qui m'aurait échappé!]

* * *

**One-shot**

-Dis Echizen, tu savais que d'après le magazine mensuel « _Sport People_ » la plupart des joueurs de sport, quelque soit le domaine, possédait presque un joueur sur deux gays ?

Le prince du tennis arrêta de taper sa balle avec le bord de sa raquette un instant, jetant un regard ennuyé à ce garçon au mono-sourcil qui s'était auto-désigné comme son ami et le collait à longueur de journée. Il se remit à faire sautiller la balle de tennis avec rythme, non sans penser que le garçon qui continuait de monologuer à côté de lui savait beaucoup de choses, mais surtout des choses inutiles. Franchement, il n'en avait rien à faire que peut-être la moitié des joueurs qu'il rencontrait comme adversaire sur le terrain soit gay. Tant qu'ils étaient forts, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Et puis il n'avait que 13 ans. De quel bord était les autres n'était pas encore une de ses préoccupations.

-Echizen ! Tu m'écoutes ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'un des sempai soit gay ? Imagine un peu ! Et puis tu es le centre de toutes les attentions, ça ne te fait pas froid dans le dos que certains de nos sempai voudraient bien te coincer contre un mur ?

Ryoma haussa un sourcil et fixa d'un air blasé le garçon de son âge. Sous le poids de son regard l'autre s'excusa en bafouillant et en riant nerveusement. « De toute manière ça m'étonnerait que les sempai soient comme ça, ne t'inquiètes pas ! ». Ce jour-là le brun, qui était aussi perspicace qu'observateur, se retint de tout commentaire. S'il disait ce qu'il pensait, l'autre ne ferait que s'angoisser pour rien et aller semer la zizanie.

-Aaaaah ! La Golden Pair de Seigaku ! Ils sont si synchros !

Ryoma haussa les épaules. Il n'aimait pas trop jouer en double, le simple lui convenait mieux.

-S'ils vivaient ensemble, je suis sûr qu'ils n'auraient jamais de problème !

Le brun porta son regard sur l'idiot qui lui servait « d'ami », admirateur et supporteur par la même occasion. Celui rougit en se rendant compte de ses paroles et ria nerveusement que ce n'était qu'une blague. Cependant le regard insistant et noisette de Ryoma ne se détacha pas de lui, neutre.

-Q-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a E-Echizen ? Tu me fais flipper !

-Non rien. Je me disais juste qu'à force d'agir comme ça, on va vraiment croire que le gay c'est toi.

-QUUUOOIIII ? Miiiince alors !

Et pendant que l'autre continuait à se lamenter, Echizen regarda les mains liées discrètement de la fameuse « Golden Pair ». Les mains se relâchèrent à peine quelques secondes après, sans que quiconque hormis lui l'eut vu. Franchement, Echizen se doutait que la plupart des joueurs de tennis étaient gays, comme on en trouvait pleins dans le rugby ou autre sport, comme le lui avait si bien rapporté l'autre macaque à ses côtés. Aussi cela ne l'étonna pas, venant d'Oishi et Kikumaru. Ils étaient si synchrones dans leurs gestes, si attachés l'un à l'autre, qu'il trouvait cela vraiment trop ambiguë pour qu'il n'y ait rien. Peut-être exagérait-il s'il trouvait les disputes entre Kaidoh et Momoshiro plutôt proches des problèmes de vieux couple ou l'obsession de Fuji pour surpasser Tezuka un peu exagérée pour n'être qu'une rivalité. Non, c'était à cause de cet abruti qu'il avait toutes ses idées en tête ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il commence à voir des gestes ambigües partout ! Cependant…Echizen regarda sa propre main, celle qui ne tenait pas la raquette, la droite. Il n'avait jamais pensé à sa sexualité ou à l'amour tout simplement, parce que, pour lui, il n'y avait que le tennis et le fait d'être fort qui comptait.

Des filles, il s'en foutait. Des mecs, tout autant, sauf s'ils étaient de bons adversaires.

Peut-être était-il asexué. Bah de toute manière il était encore trop jeune pour ce genre de question.

-Raaaah Echizen ! Je ne te comprends pas, comment tu peux repousser une fille aussi mignonne ? Tu as 14 ans c'est le bon âge pour avoir une adorable première petite copine non ?

Le brun haussa des épaules. Ca faisait un an que la jeune fille à tresses s'était accrochée à lui et il n'avait jamais fait de gestes encourageants pour une relation entre eux deux. Pourtant elle n'avait jamais abandonné. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise que sa présence et ses démonstrations d'amour commençaient à lui peser et à le déconcentrer dans sa passion. Elle avait beau être adorable et gentille, il ne mentait pas quand il disait que cela l'agaçait au bout d'un moment. Et voilà l'autre macaque qui se plaignait.

-Tu ne vas pas rester accroché au tennis toute ta vie ! Il faut profiter de sa jeunesse et vivre des tonnes d'amour avant de se caser définitivement ! Tu as tant de succès et tu n'en profites pas ! Je te hais !

-C'est vrai que c'est dommage mais Echizen-kun est encore jeune, tu sais…Tenta de la calmer un des premières années à la coupe au bol, en vain.

Ryoma soupira. Pour lui il n'y avait que le tennis qui comptait. Il songea vaguement que seule une personne jouant admirablement au tennis pourrait attirer son attention, voir peut-être le charmer. Et encore. _Peut-être_.

Ryoma ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas juger sur l'apparence. Mais il avait son âge. Un première année titulaire. Et son corps était si frêle, plus encore que le sien qu'on traitait de minus. Ils faisaient la même taille mais il semblait plus inoffensif. Son sourire candide et sincèrement joyeux trompait. Son regard noisette, semblable au sien, excité par l'adrénaline du match ne montrait qu'une grande passion et un plaisir à jouer. Ses cheveux longs et roux, en bataille, ne le rendait qu'encore plus jeune et non sérieux. Son tee-shirt au motif du pelage du jaguar ne démontrait qu'un piètre goût pour la mode.

Rien, aucun indice, ne pouvait avertir de sa puissance.

Ryoma n'avait jamais vu cela. Quelqu'un d'aussi jeune pour lui tenir tête. Le nom de génie lui traversa l'esprit. Mais c'était naturel, instinctif. Il sourit. Jamais un garçon si jeune n'avait éveillé sa curiosité, une envie de jouer avec lui et de le battre à plate couture, jamais quelqu'un de son âge n'avait su capter son intérêt. 14 ans, comme lui. Enfin quelqu'un à sa hauteur. Aussi jeune et aussi fort. Et tous les deux étaient en ce moment de se battre pour le titre de « Prince du Tennis ».

Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, Echizen se demanda qui gagnerait. Il ne comptait pas perdre mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait absolument pas prédire la fin du match.

Kintaro Tooyama.

C'était le nom de son rival. Enfin, encore une fois, autoproclamé. C'était le Capitaine qui l'avait informé. Il avait la mauvaise habitude de ne pas retenir ou ne serait-ce qu'écouter le nom de ses adversaires. Mais celui-là il s'en souviendrait. Ca faisait deux mois maintenant et étonnamment il se languissait de pouvoir rejouer contre le seul de son âge qui sut lui imposer un match nul. Une fin qui ne leur avait pas convenu à tous les deux.

_-Je veux ma revanche, KOSHIMAE !_

Lui aussi voulait un autre match. Seulement il n'avait osé aller demander le nom de ce drôle d'énergumène qu'après ces deux mois. L'autre n'était jamais venu pour un match revanche et s'il avait mis sa fierté de côté pour demander le nom de son « rival », il n'allait certainement pas être celui qui irait le chercher au collège pour un match retour. Non, il voulait seulement son nom pour le repérer dans les prochains tournois.

Même songeur, Echizen Ryoma arrivait parfaitement à jouer, peut-être juste avec moins de dynamisme. De toute manière ce n'était qu'un entraînement, il pouvait bien avoir la tête ailleurs au moins une fois. Il rata la balle cependant, quand une voix de gamin hurla si fort que toute l'école et les voisins aux alentours devaient avoir entendu. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-KOOOOSHIIIIIIIMAAAAEEEEE ! JE VEUX MON MATCH RETOUR ! CETTE FOIS JE GAGNERAI !

Les murmures se créèrent autour de lui, chacun se demandant qui pouvait crier cela et qui était ce fameux « Koshimae » qui était apparemment dans leur école. Ryoma soupira. Ce crétin n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il lisait mal les kanjis de son nom ?

-AAAh ! Laissez-moi ! Puisque je vous dis que c'est un titulaire de Seigaku ! Mais fichez-moi la paix !

La voix se rapprochait et Ryoma leva les yeux vers la poussière que dégageait un adolescent de 14 ans trainant 3 troisièmes années accroché à lui. Il avait toujours cette si grande force qui était sa caractéristique principale. Enfin le rouquin ralentit le pas et balaya les courts du regard, nullement perturbé par les collégiens plus grands que lui d'une vingtaine de centimètre qui tentaient de le tirer en arrière, en vain. Ryoma attendit. Il ne bougea pas, ni ne tenta de se cacher.

Il attendait que son meilleur adversaire le trouve.

Kintaro posa enfin son regard noisette sur lui et ses yeux étincelèrent, semblant dire « Trouvé ! ». Le garçon sourit, heureux comme jamais. Repoussant un collégien accroché à son bras, il pointa sa raquette vers lui. Sous son regard excité du futur match entre eux deux, Ryoma frissonna d'anticipation. Il ne le montrait pas mais lui aussi désirait ardemment jouer contre lui. Encore une fois.

-Je te tiens, Koshimae ! Je te préviens je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurai pas fait mon match contre toi ! Ca fait deux mois que je te cherche !

Les regards de ceux de Seigaku se tournèrent vers lui et tous les joueurs, en particulier les non-titulaires, furent surpris quand Echizen sourit. Un véritable sourire empli de défi et de joie. Il n'avait attendu que ça pendant deux mois.

-Tu en as mis du temps, idiot.

L'autre ne fit que sourire d'autant plus.

-Enfin, nous sommes seuls !

Echizen soupira. Qu'est-ce que lui voulait encore cette tête de macaque ? Il prenait de son temps d'entraînement là ! Mais bon c'était soit il le suivait, soit il le harcelait. Autant en finir une bonne fois pour toutes !

-Echizen t'en as pas marre de ce Tooyama ? Il te suit partout et reste toujours collé à toi alors qu'il n'est pas du même collège !

Ryoma haussa les épaules comme il savait si bien le faire. Le macaque pouvait bien parler, il le collait autant que le dit Tooyama, enfin, avant que ce dernier ne lui détrône la place. Tooyama était bruyant, collant, presqu'insupportable, mais son jeu n'en valait pas d'autre. Il compensait largement de ce côté et il était intéressant. Le brun s'était habitué à lui et il pouvait même presque avouer qu'il était son plus proche rival. Tooyama avait cette capacité à attirer la sympathie de tous tout en étant parfaitement idiot et il progressait aussi vite que lui. L'un d'eux ne s'améliorait pas sans que l'autre suive de très près et le rattrape. Ils étaient en constante égalité et ils avaient tous deux une volonté inébranlable quand ça concernait le tennis, entêtés et assoiffés de puissance. Quelque part ils se ressemblaient et Kintaro était le seul qui pouvait véritablement le comprendre, en tant que « Jeune Génie », lui aussi.

-Bref, je ne suis pas là pour te parler de ça ! Echizen, tu as 15 ans maintenant non ?

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il ne gaspillait jamais sa salive inutilement. Sauf quand il s'agissait de provoquer ou quand Kintaro l'obligeait à parler. Le rouquin avait bien compris que tant qu'il proposait un match en échange, Echizen ferait presque tout.

-Comme tu es toujours aussi désespérément célibataire alors que la plupart d'entre nous sommes casés, même les titulaires (tous gays pratiquement), j'ai décidé de te faire un test ! Parce que sinon tout le monde va vraiment croire que tu es asexué.

Ryoma s'en foutait mais l'autre ne lui laissa ni le temps de parler, ni celui de bouger, pointant devant lui un poster d'une femme sexy et dénudée, les seins énormes pointant bien en avant et l'entrejambe cachée à peine par le croisement de ses jambes.

-Alors ? Cela ne te fait rien d'imaginer cette femme devant toi, offerte, et aussi bien foutue ?

Le brun fixa sérieusement l'image. Pourtant rien ne se manifestait dans son corps…

-A quoi tu penses Ryoma, en voyant ça ?

-Qu'avec ces obus elle ne pourra jamais correctement jouer au tennis à moins de s'entraîner sérieusement car ils seront un inconvénient majeur et-

-STOP ! Arrêtes-toi là. Soupira désespérément le macaque.

Ryoma crut qu'il abandonnerait là mais son « ami » releva la tête subitement, un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

-A moins que tu préfères le genre plus petits seins, plate, quoi ! Chacun ses goûts après tout mon vieux, elles peuvent être sexy, aussi !

Cette fois-ci il pointa un poster avec une fille ayant l'air d'avoir leur âge, chétive et faisant une moue adorable à l'objectif, poitrine petite et dénudée, mini-jupe d'écolière qui dévoilé des porte-jarretelles accroché à des bas résilles.

-Et là ? Tu bandes toujours pas ?

-…

-Ta pensée ?

-Ses seins ont la taille d'une balle de tennis.

Le soupire du macaque démontra parfaitement son état plus que désespérée. Il rangea avec tristesse les posters dans son sac, regardant Echizen presque avec pitié alors que celui-ci trouvait ce test ridicule. En quoi était-ce important qu'il soit célibataire ? N'avait-il pas le droit de l'être ?

-Et si je te montre ça ? Soupira de nouveau le macaque en dépliant le poster d'un homme tout aussi dénudé, finement musclé, aussi attirant que pouvait l'être un homme bien foutu et bien monté.

-Je dirai que si ces muscles sont vrais il est en bonne condition pour devenir un bon adversaire au tennis.

-Aaaah. Souffla le macaque avec dépit. Tu es désespérant. Je vais vraiment finir par croire que l'amour de ta vie c'est le tennis et que rien d'autre qu'une raquette ne pourra partager sa vie avec toi. Au moins j'aurai essayé.

Ryoma haussa les épaules et se leva, nullement perturbé par le résultat. Il allait sortir des vestiaires quand le macaque le retint une dernière fois.

-Echizen ! Même parmi les joueurs de tennis, y en a pas un seul qui capte ton intérêt plus que les autres ou qui t'attire ? Au point où on est j'en viendrai presque à bénir Dieu si tu es gay plutôt qu'asexué !

Le brun réfléchit sérieusement et les images de ses adversaires passèrent en revue dans sa tête. Mais celle qui resta le plus longtemps et qui revint le plus souvent fut celle d'un imbécile de rouquin riant à gorgée déployée en lui renvoyant la balle, s'amusant à sauter haut, à faire des acrobaties et à utiliser toute sa puissance, se libérant totalement dans le sport.

-Non, aucun.

Le macaque pensa que c'était vraiment une perte pour l'Humanité qu'un des plus beaux, jeunes et forts joueurs de tennis soit asexué. Tant pis, il pourrait toujours consoler les filles.

-Tooyama.

-Koshimae ?

Ryoma bloqua un instant sur le rouquin accroché à son bras, tout sourire, et aux yeux pétillants d'énergie et de malice. Aujourd'hui encore il l'avait suivi partout dans les entraînements et avait insisté pour avoir un match. Il faisait ça dès qu'il le pouvait, au moins une fois par semaine mais pas tous les jours, ne voulant guère être viré de son collège et équipe respectif.

-Pourquoi tu me colles autant ? Un rival ça peut vivre sans l'autre tu sais.

L'autre rit. Comme si c'était une évidence il répondit :

-Parce que je t'aime bien ! Tu es fort et je te considère comme mon ami autant que mon rival !

-Et tu fais ça à tous tes amis et rivaux ?

Kintaro réfléchit sérieusement quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules, sans pour autant lâcher son bras.

-Non. Répondit-il en toute sincérité, sans chercher à comprendre plus loin.

Echizen soupira.

-En quoi c'est un problème que je traîne avec mon ami, Koshimae ?

-Ton comportement est bizarre.

-Hein ?

-Il est ambigüe. Tu es même plus démonstratif que Kikumaru-sempai avec Oishi-sempai. Et pourtant eux ont l'excuse de la « Golden Pair ».

-Et alors ? Ils ne sont pas amis ?

-Non.

-Ben ils sont quoi alors ?

-Amants.

Kintaro arrêta de marcher à ses côtés et lâcha son bras. Il semblait surpris et Ryoma se disait qu'il avait enfin compris en quoi son comportement à lui était ambigu. Il soupira, pensant que maintenant il allait peut-être avoir plus de paix. Seulement non. L'autre sourit et se raccrocha à son bras, l'entraînant vers les courts.

-Je n'ais jamais réfléchit à mon comportement et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais le faire ! Je me sens bien avec toi, Koshimae, et tout le monde peut croire ce qu'il veut, tu es mon ami, et surtout mon plus grand rival !

Ryoma soupira. Il ne savait pourquoi les paroles du rouquin l'agaçaient à l'instant. Il dégagea son bras d'un coup sec, ayant réussi cet exploit pour la simple raison que son « ami » ne s'y attendait pas. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui d'ailleurs, surpris et plein d'incompréhension.

-J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-Ce n'est pas ça. Soupira le brun, ne sachant vraiment comment expliquer lui-même sa réaction. C'est juste que je n'aime vraiment pas que tu fasses ça. Si tu es un ami, tu ne devrais pas être aussi collant avec moi.

-Ca ne te gênait pas tant que ça avant.

-Si, mais tu as toujours continué à le faire.

-Mais après ça ne te gênait plus.

-Je me suis habitué à force.

-Alors pourquoi on ne peut pas continuer comme ça ? Tu es bizarre d'un coup, Koshimae ! Tu te compliques la vie pour rien !

Une fois de plus Echizen soupira. Il regarda sur le côté en soufflant un :

-Maintenant ça me dérange vraiment. Je ne veux pas qu'un ami ou un rival se comporte avec moi comme ça.

Le rouquin sembla légèrement blessé. Puis après quelques secondes de réflexion, Kintaro releva un regard déterminé vers le brun.

-Dans ce cas qui dois-je être pour avoir ce genre de comportement avec toi ? Pour m'accrocher à toi, te tenir le bras, disputer des matchs avec toi, rester autant que je le veux avec toi, manger dans ton bentô même sans ton accord, t'accompagner pendant tes entraînements, te serrer dans mes bras quand j'en ais envie, mettra ta veste de titulaire pour t'embêter, piquer de tes tee-shirts parce que j'oublis toujours les miens quand je viens ici, boire dans tes bouteilles, ranger mes affaires dans ton casier parce que je n'en ais pas ici, prendre ma douche avec toi…

Ryoma rougit à ces derniers mots, se rappelant sans mal la gêne qui l'avait assaillit quand le rouquin était rentré sans prévenir dans sa cabine de douche et s'était douché à ses côtés sans pudeur ou embarras, lui jetant de l'eau dessus pour s'amuser ou piquant son shampoing. Heureusement, le seul qui l'avait remarqué avait été Tezuka-sempai, mais cela rester tout de même humiliant…Il faillit sursauter quand il remarqua que Kintaro s'était rapproché de lui sans bruit, ses yeux déterminés se plantant dans les siens, son souffle chatouillant ses lèvres. Pour la première fois, Echizen ne sut pas quel genre de frisson le traversa, ni pourquoi la chaleur du corps de l'autre si près de lui le troublait autant qu'elle l'attirait. Il s'était pourtant habitué à la présence du rouquin mais…Aujourd'hui, il était différent de d'habitude. Plus sérieux. Plus attirant…peut-être.

Ce foutu gamin qui était entré dans sa vie sans prévenir et qui l'avait forcé à l'accepter, prenant de la place dans sa vie, s'installant confortablement et naturellement, prenant des habitudes dont il s'accoutuma sans le vouloir, devenant un compagnon de jeu et de défi, une source de divertissement qui l'intéressait chaque jour un peu plus sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

-Qui veux-tu que je sois, Koshimae ?

Le murmure se répercuta entre le peu d'espace qu'il restait entre leurs deux corps. Et Echizen avait envie de s'enfuir, de reculer vivement, autant qu'il désirait rester et peut-être s'approcher. Comment tout cela avait-il pu déraper comme ça?

-Tu es trop près Tooyama.

Sa phrase aussi n'avait été qu'un murmure, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Les yeux noisette de l'autre l'emprisonnaient et il remarqua à peine qu'il s'était rapproché au point que la moindre respiration les faisait se frôlait. Il remarqua pour la première fois que Kintaro était plus petit que lui de cinq centimètre et quelque part il en fut satisfait. Enfin il essayait surtout de ne pas penser aux drôles de sensations qui le submergeaient à la présence proche de l'autre. Il avait toujours été proche. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

-Quelle est notre relation à ton avis…Ryoma ?

Echizen sentit son cœur rater un battement quand le rouquin prononça son nom. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi trouvait-il cela agréable ? Pourquoi son nom était un plaisir prononcée par sa bouche à lui ? Pourquoi cette bouche si près de la sienne le tentait subitement ? Pourquoi trouvait-il cet idiot attirant ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

Kintaro sourit et rigola, quittant son regard pour la première fois. Echizen trouva désagréable qu'il garde le regard baissé.

-Moi non plus en fait. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe. Tu compliques toujours tout, Koshimae. Je ne pensais pas que je me poserai ce genre de question avec toi. C'était plus simple quand il n'y avait qu'une balle à renvoyer et des inconnus du nom d'Echizen Ryoma et Kintaro Tooyama hein ?

Ryoma ne répondit pas mais ne s'éloigna pas. Il avait eut tout le temps qu'il voulait pour le faire. Kintaro soupira et colla sa tête contre son épaule, un moment, semblant perdu et dépassé par la situation. Echizen ne se dégagea pas. Lentement, le rouquin finit par accrocher ses bras autour de son torse, se collant à lui. Il soupira de bien-être, combien même Ryoma resta stoïque. Celui-ci se surprit à ne pas trouver le contact désagréable malgré les cheveux roux qui chatouillait son cou et son menton, il trouvait même ça rassurant et apaisant d'avoir le poids chaud du rouquin contre lui qui le serrait avec force dans ses bras.

-Moi, je ne veux pas qu'on redevienne des inconnus, Koshimae. Reprit Kintaro, toujours en murmurant, la tête contre son torse, ne le regardant pas. Quand je te vois, je suis content. Quand je joue contre toi, je suis hyper content. Quand je suis en ta présence, je suis content. Quand tu me regardes, me parles, quand je partage tout avec toi, je suis super content. Quand je te tiens le bras, je suis plus que content et je trouve ça super agréable. Quand je te serre dans mes bras je…Je trouve ça plus qu'agréable. Quand je ne te vois pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose. Quand je ne joue pas contre toi, les autres sont ennuyants. Quand tu ne restes pas avec moi, que tu ne me regardes pas ni ne me parles, qu'on ne partage rien ensemble, je n'aime pas, je ne me sens pas bien. Quand je ne peux pas t'agripper le bras à ma guise, ça me démange et je trouve ça énervant. Quand tu dis que je n'ais pas le droit de te tenir dans mes bras parce que c'est bizarre, je suis triste.

Le rouquin soupira. Ryoma, lui, réfléchissait à toutes ces situations. Il retrouvait des sensations plutôt communes à celles de Kintaro. Pas toutes, ou alors il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose de spécial, Koshimae ? Si tu me détestes parce que je fais tout ça, alors j'arrêterai. Même si ça ne me plaît pas. Mais je ne veux pas que tu me détestes. Je veux juste qu'on joue encore et encore ensemble. Pour savoir qui de nous deux est le plus fort.

Le brun songea qu'il le voulait aussi. Il savait qu'il voulait le battre mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir si la présence de Kintaro lui manquerait ou non. Ca ferait un vide, oui, mais…Le poids sur son torse s'enleva. Les bras ballants il regarda le rouquin lui sourire, retrouvant son ton enjoué habituel.

-Bon, je vais arrêter de t'embêter alors ! On se revoit aux tournois, Koshimae ! Je ne perdrai pas !

Il hocha vaguement la tête, incertain de ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Le rouquin se hissa jusqu'à son oreille avec son même sourire empli de malice et lui chuchota :

-Au moins dans nos matchs, tu ne peux regarder que moi.

Et il partit en courant sans laisser le temps à Ryoma de réagir ou de dire quoique ce soit. L'esprit embrouillé, le brun se laissa tomber au sol, soudainement fatigué. C'était fini alors ? De la présence de Kintaro ? Il se demanda s'il allait vraiment tenir sa résolution.

-Mada mada…Dane…

Il ne savait pas si c'était ce qu'il pensait qu'il allait arriver, l'échec de la résolution de Kintaro, ou si c'était ce que lui, voulait.

Pourtant il tint. Kintaro ne revint pas.

Ni le lendemain, ni aucun autre jour de la semaine. Si au début, personne ne s'en inquiéta, au bout de deux semaines tout ceux qui s'étaient habitués aux apparitions de l'énergique prodige commencèrent à se poser des questions et c'est évidemment à Echizen qu'ils les posèrent. Et celui-ci soupirait ou les envoyait bouler la plupart du temps. Il était sur les nerfs. Il avait sous-estimé la volonté de Kintaro et comme il n'avait rien fait pour le retenir, il savait maintenant qu'il lui manquait. Etait-ce une habitude trop vite installée qui laissait ce manque chaque journée ? Il retrouvait les émotions de Kintaro maintenant. Il ne le voyait plus, il avait l'impression qu'il manquait sans arrêt quelque chose et cette impression l'agaçait, le déconcentrait. Il ne jouait plus contre lui, les matchs devenaient alors sans saveur, il s'ennuyait.

Quand enfin il revit le rouquin, à une rencontre amicale, celui-ci fit tout pour l'éviter et l'ignora. Et ce, toute la journée, sans qu'il n'eut une seule occasion de se retrouver avec lui.

« _Quand tu ne restes pas avec moi, que tu ne me regardes pas, ni ne me parles, qu'on ne partage rien ensemble, je n'aime pas, je ne me sens pas bien. »_

Au stade de Ryoma, c'était même carrément de la frustration. Ca l'énervait qu'il regarde, parle, rit à tout le monde, sauf à lui. Il détestait qu'il l'évite. Il voulait qu'il le regarde, que ses yeux s'illuminent en le voyant comme à l'accoutumée, qu'il le rejoigne bruyamment et le colle comme une glue, comme s'il était important pour lui. Le fait qu'il devienne subitement « rien », l'horripilait au point qu'il ne put se concentrer sur son match et perdit lamentablement. Alors que Tooyama, lui, était toujours en pleine forme et jouait comme si de rien n'était, se donnant toujours à son maximum contre ses adversaires. Pourquoi ça ne lui faisait rien ? Bien sûr Ryoma ne fit pas parti des adversaires de Kintaro, à la surprise de tous. Lui fut surtout vexé. Il détestait vraiment ça ! Il faillit quitter les courts quand il vit Kintaro se pendre au bras d'un des joueurs de son équipe en rigolant. A ce moment-là il serra tant le manche de sa raquette que le macaque crut qu'il allait la casser.

_-Mais c'est quoi ce regard de tueur ? C'est qu'un match amical Echizen ! A-MI-CAL ! Waaah desserre les poings ! Tes jointures sont devenues blanches !_

Lui qui tenait tant à sa raquette crut qu'il allait la jeter à terre ou l'envoyer à la tête de l'autre abruti. De quel droit l'ignorait-il ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient dit !

_« Quand je ne peux pas t'agripper le bras à ma guise, ça me démange et je trouve ça énervant. »_

Ses paroles, ce moment, revenait quotidiennement dans sa tête, le rongeait de l'intérieur. Kintaro avait-il mentit ? Il avait l'impression qu'il s'était joué de lui. Pourquoi les rôles s'étaient-ils inversés ? Qu'aurait-il du faire pour que…Que ça ne finisse pas comme ça ?

_« Quand tu dis que je n'ais pas le droit de te tenir dans mes bras parce que c'est bizarre, je suis triste. »_

Il n'en avait pourtant absolument pas l'air !

-Menteur ! Maugréa-t-il avant de passer une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas minus ?

Echizen releva un regard désespéré et mauvais à celui qui intervint dans ses lamentations. Momoshiro-sempai. Le brun regretta aussitôt son comportement, le sempai ne le lâcherait plus après avoir vu ça. Et en effet, le sourire de Momo s'évanouit en voyant son état et une mine inquiète peignit les traits de son visage.

-Hey, gamin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'es vraiment pas comme d'habitude.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'autre s'asseoir à ses côtés et soupira lourdement.

-C'est rien, Momoshiro-sempaï, juste une mauvaise passade.

-Tu veux en parler ? C'est vrai qu'en ce moment ton niveau baisse et ton jeu est encore plus agressif que la normale !

Typiquement le genre de question qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose. Personne ne pouvait résoudre un problème que lui-même ne comprenait pas. Et ça l'agaça que le sempaï lui fasse remarquer son jeu. Même lui voyait qu'il était en total chute libre et n'arrivait plus à jouer avec cette aisance qui lui était propre. Rien de mieux pour lui remonter le moral que de lui rappeler qu'il était nul à cause de l'autre abruti !

-Non, merci.

-Oh, je vois.

Un silence passa sans que le sempai ne se décide à partir, respectant le choix de son cadet. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de relancer la conversation, ou plutôt, de monologuer.

-Ce qu'il t'arrive n'est peut-être pas drôle mais ton comportement me rappelle vraiment celui d'Oishi ou de moi-même il y a quelques années. Même si ça ne devait pas être le même contexte ni les mêmes raisons, haha !

Echizen releva légèrement la tête et jeta un regard interrogateur à son aîné. Celui-ci sourit en se sentant écouter et continua son récit.

-Tu dois t'être rendu compte que la plupart d'entre nous ont…heurm…Disons, quelqu'un dans leur vie…

-Vous êtes tous gays, ouais.

Momoshiro fut surpris par le ton nonchalant du prince et finit par rire nerveusement.

-Ah ah, alors tu l'as remarqué ! J'aurai du m'en douté. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne veux pas t'embêter avec nos histoires, juste que ta réaction me fait vraiment penser à la mienne ou à celle d'Oishi quand nous étions jaloux des personnes trop proches des gens qu'on aimait. Nos relations n'étaient pas clairs avec eux, on était un peu en dépression à cause de ça, bref, un chagrin d'amour quoi ! Tu me rappelles nous à cette période ! Désolé si ça n'a rien à voir.

Echizen fronça les sourcils. Il n'était amoureux de personne. Le tennis prenait toute la place dans sa vie. Quoique…Non. Plus maintenant. Maintenant ce qui occupait toutes ses pensées n'était pas la manière de s'améliorer au tennis ou de devenir plus fort mais c'était un certain rouquin qui s'amusait à lui balancer des paroles qui le troublait avant de l'ignorer totalement. Ils s'étaient vraiment mal compris !

-Et comment vous avez fait pour vous sortir de ça ?

Momoshiro lui jeta un regard surpris à sa question mais préféra taire tout commentaire si ce n'était ce léger sourire narquois auquel Echizen répliqua par son regard le plus noir. Ca n'impressionna cependant pas le grand brun qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de lui répondre d'un ton détaché.

-On a mis à plat tous nos sentiments et on s'est expliqué, même avec le risque de se faire rejeter. Il fallait que ça sorte et au bout d'un moment c'est sorti. Le reste a été difficile mais au final on ne s'en ais pas trop mal sortit.

Echizen soupira. Bien, il avait compris ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Même s'il était encore confus avec ça, comme le disait si bien le sempaï, il fallait que ça sorte, sinon il ne pourrait jamais plus jouer ni avoir l'esprit en paix !

-Merci sempaï. Fit-il en se levant, soudainement un peu plus motivé qu'auparavant.

-De rien minus ! Et bonne chance !

Ryoma avait juré qu'il n'irait pas le chercher sur son territoire, au collège. Le problème étant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

En soupirant, les mains dans les poches, il pénétra l'antre ennemi, se faisant dévisager par nombre d'élèves qui reconnurent sa veste de titulaire de Seigaku. Il se fit traiter d'ennemi par ceux-là ou fut regardé avec admiration par d'autres. Ceux qui le reconnurent juste comme un élève avec un uniforme étranger, d'une autre école, se contentèrent de vanter sa beauté et sa classe naturelle. Comme toujours, il avait du succès sans même le vouloir, juste en marchant.

Seulement aujourd'hui il n'y avait qu'une personne dont il voulait attirer l'attention. Les cours étaient terminés quand il arriva aux courts de tennis. Normalement, les entraînements aussi. Il demanda à l'un des joueurs si Tooyama était encore là et celui-ci lui indiqua le court numéro 1 sur lequel il continuait apparemment à s'entraîner. Il le remercia et arriva bien vite au court en question. Il était effectivement là, en train de s'entraîner en renvoyant quatre balles contre un mur. Il n'y avait plus personne à part lui. Il soupira, enleva sa veste, prit sa raquette en main et débarqua sans prévenir sur le terrain, en face de celui qui le fuyait depuis 3 semaines, renvoyant les quatre balles destinées au mur. Surpris, Kintaro rattrapa de justesse les quatre balles de tennis et les lui renvoya en le dévisageant du regard, intrigué.

Voilà, c'était ça qu'il recherchait depuis trois semaines. Son regard sur lui.

Revigoré, il choppa une cinquième balle qui trainait parmi d'innombrables d'autres derrière lui, à terre, et la renvoya avec les autres. Kintaro n'eut aucun mal à renvoyer les cinq balles mais il semblait toujours aussi perdu. Ryoma ne voulait cependant pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir et fit en sorte qu'il se concentre sur leur échange en renvoyant six balles. Comme prévu, l'instinct de Kintaro se refusait à tout échec face à son plus grand rival et ils continuèrent leur échange jusqu'à huit balles renvoyées.

L'échange dura longtemps, aucun des deux ne s'avouant vaincu à l'autre. Au final, Kintaro prit huit balles de son côté et les renvoya contre celles que Ryoma renvoyait. Chaque balle contra une autre et elles tombèrent toutes au milieu du filet, le match étant terminé. Ils respirèrent bruyamment à cause de l'effort fourni, transpirant, les mains crispées sur le manche de leur raquette, le cœur battant la chamade. Ryoma croisa le regard noisette de Kintaro qui arrêta de sourire à ce moment-là. Car oui, faire un échange si intense l'avait fait sourire. Ca faisait 3 semaines qu'il ne lui avait plus sourit…

Le brun comprit que le rouquin allait fuir avant même que celui-ci ne fasse un geste et courut vers lui. Ayant anticipé son mouvement et sachant qu'ils avaient les mêmes capacités physiques, Echizen le rattrapa sans mal avant qu'il quitte le terrain et lui attrapa le poignet, le forçant dans la manœuvre à se retourner. Tooyama rencontra brusquement son torse et Ryoma dut lutter pour garder l'équilibre. Une fois cela fait il prit le garçon un peu plus petit que lui dans ses bras, sans gêne et sans hésitation. Il savait ce qu'il voulait maintenant.

Kintaro inspira bruyamment contre lui et ses mains se crispèrent sur son tee-shirt.

-Je croyais qu'on ne devait plus faire de comportement étrange…Chuchota-t-il, le regard de nouveau baissé, ses mèches de cheveux en bataille cachant son visage. Ryoma soupira et d'une main derrière la tête du rouquin le colla définitivement contre lui.

-Je ne le dirai pas deux fois, alors écoute Tooyama.

Le silence lui répondit et il prit ça comme un encouragement à continuer.

-La dernière fois je ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir et je ne savais pas ce que je voulais ou ce que je ressentais à propos de toi. Mais même si je ne sais pas ce qui va en résultait, je sais maintenant que quand je ne te vois pas, ça m'agace, que quand je ne joue pas contre toi c'est ennuyeux, inintéressant. Quand tu m'ignores, ça m'énerve et ça me frustre, je déteste quand tu prends le bras à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, en fait je déteste que tu ne t'intéresse pas à moi. T'avoir dans mes bras est apaisant et agréable…Et je sais que je pourrai m'y habituer. Ce n'était pas dans notre arrangement que tu m'ignores et si tu refais ça c'est moi qui viendrai te chercher, par la peau du cul s'il le faut.

Kintaro rigola contre son torse et il ne savait pas s'il devait être vexé ou heureux de l'entendre rire. Ca vibrait contre son torse comme d'agréable chatouillis et il sut qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais voir dans ses yeux l'envie de fuir face à lui.

-« Notre arrangement ». Tu n'as rien dit, je me suis fait mon propre arrangement, je pouvais très bien le changer –AÏE !

Ryoma l'avait tapé à la tête et le serra davantage contre lui, posant son menton dans ses cheveux.

-Et pourquoi tu l'as changé ? Je croyais que tu étais mon ami et « plus grand rival ».

-Je me suis rendu compte après être parti que ça ne me suffirait plus. C'était comme une révélation qui m'a brusquement frappé et je ne voulais rien t'imposer alors j'ai décidé de nous garder au stade de rival. Etre ami était juste plus difficile…Ca m'aurait fait mal d'être resté ton ami sans pouvoir agir comme je le fais d'habitude…Je ne sais pas pourquoi…C'était mon privilège…Et ça faisait mal de penser que ce n'était plus le cas…

Le brun soupira.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on est maintenant ?

-Pff et c'est à moi que tu poses la question, Koshimae !

-J'y comprends rien moi à ces trucs, c'est à toi de me dire ce que c'est !

Kintaro se détacha de lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, avec une lueur à la fois sérieuse et espiègle.

-J'ai ma petite idée mais tout dépend de comment tu vas réagir.

-Je ne crois pas être gay, tu sais.

Le rouquin pouffa en se rapprochant de son visage, comme la dernière fois, son souffle balaya leurs lèvres et Echizen sentit son estomac se contractait d'appréhension…Et d'envie.

-Tu pourrais ne pas être gay mais juste fou de moi.

Et le plus petit combla l'espace, posant ses lèvres maladroitement sur les siennes. C'était doux et chaud, son cœur battait la chamade et dans son ventre volaient des papillons. C'était assez agréable. Il posa la main sur la nuque de Kintaro pour le garder près de lui et entrouvrit les lèvres, sa langue passant sur celle du rouquin qui ouvrit à son tour la bouche. Echizen crut fondre au contact de leurs deux langues se rencontrant et un frisson le parcourut. C'était aussi bien que l'adrénaline d'un match de tennis.

Le baiser continua de longues secondes avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent à la recherche d'air. Kintaro lui sourit, ses yeux pétillants et ses joues rouges.

-Ca répond à ma question.

Echizen glissa une main dans le creux de ses reins et l'autre derrière sa nuque, collant leur front l'un contre l'autre en soupirant.

-Et alors ? On est quoi ?

Le rouquin rigola.

-Tu sais toujours pas ? Des amoureux, Koshimae !

-Les amoureux ne doivent pas s'aimer pour en être ?

-Je t'aime Ryoma Echizen.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux de surprise et resta interdit quelques secondes. Kintaro, lui, pouffa, amusé par sa réaction. Finalement Ryoma soupira.

-Je te déteste Kintaro Tooyama.

-Tut tut, mauvaise réponse. Après que tu m'aies embrassé ça n'a plus rien de convaincant.

Echizen soupira de fausse mauvaise grâce mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la fin.

-Ok, ok…Je t'aime, je crois, abruti de Kintaro.

-Super ! Maintenant embrasses-moi encore, je me rappelle déjà plus du goût !

-Ca tombe bien, moi non plus.

-Va falloir s'embrasser plein de fois alors !

-Fermes-là.

-On dit-pfhm !

Ryoma sourit dans leur nouveau baiser, connaissant maintenant une manière irréfutable de fermer le clapet de ce bavard et sentit deux mains s'enroulaient autour de sa nuque, y trouvant naturellement leur place. Oui, c'était auprès de lui que Kintaro avait sa place et lui, c'était auprès de cet imbécile qu'il se sentait le mieux, le plus comblé. Peut-être qu'il aimait vraiment cet abruti qui ne savait même pas lire son nom correctement après tout.

* * *

Je me demande si j'ai fait de nouveaux adeptes...Vu que je n'aime pas trop cet écrit, je ne pense pas avoir eu le niveau pour vous convaincre...Peut-être une prochaine fois :D

Merci à ceux qui ont lu mes déplorables écrits. J'espère que ça a tout de même fait passer le temps à défaut d'être bien! :)

See you! (peut-être)

**Rar:** A Satan-sensei : Merci pour tes review, à vrai dire je ne m'attendais pas en recevoir vu que ce sont vraiment des écrits simples et pas trop travaillés ^^" Le style simple du premier one-shot est fait exprès et c'est vrai que tu as raison pour la voix de Fûji! XD Désolé si ça t'a gêné mais d'un autre côté je me voyais mal écrire "voix douce et aigüe de Fûji" XD Après si ça gêne vraiment je peux toujours le modifier ^.^ Tu as aimé le Ryoma/Kintaro? =3 waaoouuh je suis contente! Et désolé d'avoir laisser en plan Fûji et Tezuka mais il n'y aura pas de suite! ^^" Ah oui, des fautes bizarres j'en fais beaucoup ==" Si tu en as des importantes à m'indiquer n'hésites pas, je corrigerai! T'avoir comme bêta serait sympa mais j'aurai l'impression de te faire perdre ton temps car je n'écris qu'occasionnellement, tous les 36 du mois ^^" Cette série d'one-shot est juste un miracle, je ne sais même pas si je reécrirai après. En tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir commenter, c'est toujours utile d'avoir le point de vue autrui même si je n'en espérais pas tant! Sur ce bye! ;D

A Une nouvelle fan : Merci de ta review! X3 Je suis très heureuse si j'ai pu te faire aimer ce couple (tu verras je contaminerai tout le monde avec mes écrits mouahahahah 8D -on y croit! XP). Encore merci et peut-être à une prochaine fois! ;D Bye!


End file.
